


holiday

by shookhao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, housewife mingyu, mention of jihoon and soonyoung, they whipped for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:06:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shookhao/pseuds/shookhao
Summary: Holiday just wasn't Wonwoo's thing. He didn't like the idea of going to Malibu, or going on dates with your lovers. Holiday was just another day of gaming for him. One day, luck wasn't on his side, as his desk decided to break, along with his computer and his other belongings. Wonwoo didn't want to get out of the house and find Soonyoung to fix it. He calls the school to have someone come and rebuild it. The "someone" happens to be a very good looking beanpole.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> more crackhead fics because why not? check out my other works! 

holiday just wasn't wonwoo's thing. he didn't like the idea of going to malibu, or going on dates with your lovers. holiday was just another day of gaming for him

 

9:21 pm  
wonwoo exhaustedly walks towards his bed and flops on the mattress. he finally finished his last shitty class of english before winter break. "finally, i'm out of that hell hole. that boo seungkwan almost made me want to choke him." he sighs and turns to his desk.  _it's game time baby._

he jolts up and waddles to his computer. wonwoo takes a seat and strips off his shirt. he gives it a short sniff and gags.  _damn, i smell bad_. he quickly runs to the bathroom and takes a 10 minute shower. aside from gaming, shower was also his precious time. most of the time, he'd do what everyone do, which is to clean themselves up. and maybe, THOSE things, but today wasn't the day. he just wanted to game all night.

 

9:36 pm  
he finished blow drying his black locks and grabs a over-sized hoodie out the door. wonwoo excitedly skips over to his gaming station and sits down. he presses the button on the keyboard and-

**BAM**

the table breaks apart. wonwoo pushes back, and watch his computer smash against the floor along with his other belongings. apparently, the screws from the right leg was really loose. he lets out a HEAVY SIGH and groans. "damn it ikea, i trusted you." wonwoo moves his computer and his supplies aside and scans the table. i ain't gonna spend my time fixing this.

wonwoo snatches his phone out of his hoodie and dials the school's number.

"hello, this is pledis academy. how may i help you?"

"hey, so i'm a student at the academy and while working, my desk broke. i was wondering if you can send over someone to fix it?"

"is it the school's desk?"

"yEs it is." wonwoo fakes a coughs.

"okay, but right now we don't have any adults working at this moment except for the workshop students. are you alright with them?"

"oh- of course!"

"great, now can you give me your name, grade, and your dorm number please?"

"my name is jeon wonwoo and i am a junior. my dorm number is 17."

"thank you, he should be there in a moment!"

"thank you very much! have a great day!" he ends the call and returns back to his lazy tone. he groans again for the second time, as his anti social self begins to rise up. he disliked speaking with strangers. wonwoo suddenly recalls his moment with his roommate, kwon soonyoung, when they first met. after two days of their encounter, they became good friends. how odd.

 

10:10 pm  
after about 20 agonizing minutes of wonwoo ranting to soonyoung on the phone, the door knocks. "have fun with your boyfriend. tell jihoon i said hiii~" he chuckles. soonyoung giggles out loud and ends the call with his "10 hour 10 minute" joke.

wonwoo swings the door open and faces a sudden giant bean pole. "um..." he scans the man.  _he's pretty handsome..._

"uh... hey... i'm kim mingyu. i work at the workshop." he scratches his head and glances around awkwardly.

"cool..." wonwoo makes way for him to enter. he catches a whiff of his body wash scent.  _damn_. he opens the door to his room and points at his now ruined gaming station. mingyu tries to hold in his laugh.

"h- how did you even-" he bursts out loud.

"i don't know..." wonwoo pouts and covers his face in embarrassment with his sweater paws

"don't worry, i can fix this!" mingyu pulls up his sleeves, revealing his tan and bulging arms.  _holy shit, he's ripped._

"of course you can, you work at the workshop" wonwoo lets out a small chuckle.

"i usually break things more than i fix things actually..." he pouts cutely.  _uwu_.

"it's okay... hopefully you'll fix it this time..." wonwoo hands him the two right legs.

"oof." mingyu stares at the legs, then at the table, then at the legs, then at the table, then at the legs one last time, then at wonwoo. "so... how did this even happen?"

"uh. i. honestly. don't. know. i was just trying to play PUBG and once i pushed that fucking one button, my whole life collapsed." he shrugs.

"oof. aight aight." the beanpole lifts up the desk and places the legs under it. "dude, you're literally missing half the screws. how did you even assemble this?"

"uhh... my roommate soonyoung assembled this for me actually."

"well, tell your soonyoung that he's a dumbass for not reading the instructions carefully." mingyu shakes his head in disappointment. "who the hell doesn't screw the right amount of screws given to them... can you hand me a screw driver and some left over screws?" he turns to wonwoo.

"ye- yeah..." wonwoo scurries outside and looks for the materials. he snatches the tools and quickly went back in. mingyu grabs it from his hand and begins to reconstruct the desk again. wonwoo lays on his bed and catches every sexy movements of him.  _his muscles are no joke... i wonder if he's a senior..._

"mingyu, are you a senior?" wonwoo suddenly ask.

"nah, i'm a sophomore actually. i heard that i look like one tho. nice try."

"oh..."  _damn, well he's hotter than those average sophomores._  mingyu continues his job as wonwoo relaxes at the back.

"so... you wanna talk about yourself or nah...?"

"me...?" wonwoo chokes on his sudden question.

"yeah..?"

"well... uh.... i like cats. i like to read and i like to play games."

"you're such a basic college guy" he shakes his head.

"shut up kid~" 

"im not a kid, im mingyu~" 

"whatever..."

"so about me... im the school's housewife. i can cook, i can clean, and i can break."

"housewife materials? sign me the fuck up dude." wonwoo grins "wanna stay at my place and work for me then?"

"yeah, if you don't mind..." mingyu brushes his brown hair back and gives wonwoo a seductive look.

"i- i- i waS jUst JoKiNg!" he stutters as his cheeks starting to turn red.

"awe... alright...." he pouts and continues screwing.

 

10:27pm

mingyu plays with the legs for a good 15 minutes as wonwoo taps on his phone, sending pictures of him to soonyoung. after a while of awkward silence, mingyu breaks it by exclaiming out loud. "BITCHES I DID IT." he excitedly shows the newly set-up table to wonwoo. 

"holy shit... you actually did it!" wonwoo smiles brightly. he grabs the computer and places it on top. the desk doesnt budge. "ayEE~ thanks mingyu!" mingyu blushes. 

"no problem~ so are we all set?" he stands up.

"yeah, i guess so..." he takes the screw driver from his huge hands.  _huge hands, huge dic-_

"i should get going then... don't want to ruin your gaming night" mingyu walks towards the door.

"i- alright... get some sleep mingyu~"  wonwoo strolls out with him. mingyu puts on his shoes and opens the door. 

"see you next time wonwoo hyung~" 

"yeah- um...." wonwoo rubs his nape. "can i-"

"get your number?" they say it at the same time. "oh- yeah!" mingyu takes out his phone and hands it to wonwoo. they exchange numbers with a smile on their face. wonwoo receives back his phone and scrunches his nose. 

"boyfriend material?"

"if you need anything, call me! i'll cook for you and vacuum the place!"

"no thanks~ i don't want my place burning down"

"meanie..."

"i was joking gyu~" wonwoo chuckles.

"very funny..." mingyu heads out and waves at him. wonwoo waves back, then shuts the door.

"gosh, he's so adorable..." he runs back to his room. "so where was i again?" he takes a seat and clicks on the PUBG icon. "letsgETIT~" wonwoo presses the enter button and-

**BAM**

the computer crashes down on the opposite side.

"fuck." 


	2. thinkin' about you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo calls him for the LAST time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we stan a badass hoshi for blocking sasaengs with a stop sign

it's been MONTHS since they last met. wonwoo, being a pussy himself, decided not to call mingyu to fix the broken desk again on that same day. instead, he bought a BRAND NEW, EXPENSIVE ASS DESK that soonyoung recommended. he hoped that IKEA wasn't ripping him off. 

friday, 9:19 pm

"yo, im gonna go chug some drinks with my friend" soonyoung yells out from the bathroom.

"friend? as in your boyfriend jihoon?" wonwoo rips the cardboard violently. he hears the shower turn off. he pauses abruptly and waits for a response.

there was a silent. then soonyoung slowly replies, "... fuck you." wonwoo giggles and continues to unwrap the new desk. "how about you stop talking about that hot ass guy?" he chokes on his saliva.

"wHAT do you mean..? i'm over him already." he turns towards the bathroom, suddenly facing a naked soonyoung. "bRo, wEAR A ROBE AT LEAST. i don't want to see your 3 inch di-"

"iLL ALWAYS BE BIGGER AND SUPERIOR THAN YOU SO SHUT THE FUCK UP." he quickly puts on his comfortable sweatpants and a hoodie. "i'm leaving. have fun with that shit." soonyoung smirks before slamming the front door shut. wonwoo groans.

"i just want to play my damn game." he finally lays down all the pieces. then he grabs the instruction paper and reads it carefully.

9:35 pm

"i DONT GET THIS SHIT." he throws the paper away and pulls out his hair in stress. wonwoo snatches out his phone and calls soonyoung.

"what do you want?" he blares out.

"help. me."

"it isn't that hard dude. you take the legs, shove it on the flat surface, and screw it with screws. ta-da, your shit is done. now bye." soonyoung ends the call after 5 seconds.

wonwoo slams his head on the wooden floor. "what do i do now?"

9:40 pm

he searches up wikihow and adventures through the website. "i got it, oh mY GOoOD! i'm a fucking genius." he grabs a leg and places it in the middle. "wait, that's not ri-"

9:59 pm

wonwoo stares at mingyu's phone contact, contemplating if he should ask him for help or not. a notification pops out. he immediately taps on it.

 **ugly ass hamster** : call him no balls.  
 **cat dad** : a bitch will.  
 **ugly ass hamster** : bet.

wonwoo clicks on mingyu's contact and dials the number. his heart then starts to beat rapidly.  _what if he doesn't recognize my voice? what if he changed numbers? what if-_

"hey ba- wonwoo! you finally called hmm..?" mingyu's deep, honey voice made wonwoo blush.

"sorry dude, i was just so busy with essays and shit."  _i was just busy with games._

"it's alright. take your sweet time!"

"hey, are you available right now by any chance...?" wonwoo shyly says.

"why?" he chuckles. "you want me to clean for you?"

"no, i need help assembling this dumb new desk. it won't work with me."

"what happened with the old one?"

"uhm..." he coughs. "my drunk friend broke it."

"was it soonyoung?"

"yeah, he's a faded drunk guy." wonwoo sighs in disappointment.

"i'm not surprised... anyways, i'm free right now! do you want me to come now or..?"

"now please. i'm very desperate."

"alright alright, i'm coming my juliet!" mingyu giggles adorably.

"yes romeo~" he chuckles and ends the call.

10:10 hoshi pm

mingyu bangs on the door. "juliet, im here~" wonwoo waddles towards the door and surprises him with a desk leg.

"i'm gonna beat your ass if you keep calling me that." he growls.

"oh- go ahead, i'd like a beating right now~" the golden boy leans on the wall and smirks. wonwoo sputters and covers his red face.

"kinky much." he slams the door shut and shoves mingyu in his room.

"did you really-" he falls on the floor, laughing uncontrollably. "try to place a leg in the middle..?"

"uH- nO-" wonwoo grabs a pillow and throws it, flinging the leg away. it then causes a tray of screws to spill everywhere. "shit." mingyu continues to laugh and cry as he holds onto his stomach.

"you have a brain of jihoon..." he wipes his tears.

"ji- jihoon?" he glances at him. "you know him..?"

"yeah..? he's my roommate..." mingyu crawls onto his bed.

"holy shit-" wonwoo jaws drop. "i'm shook as fuck right now."

"wait why?"

"he's dating my roommate-" he brushes his hair back and snatches out his phone.

"wait wh- nO WAY. tHAT SHORTIE IS DATING A POT HEAD?" mingyu also snatches his phone out.

"soonyoung isn't a pot head actually." wonwoo replies. "he's pretty... talented." he cringes.

 **cat dad:**  bitch i just found out that ur boyfriends roommate is   
 **ugly ass hamster:**  is  
 **cat dad:**  mingyu.  
 **ugly ass hamster:**  
 **ugly ass hamster:**  i just spat my tequila on jihoon.   
 **cat dad:**  so can we trade roommates  
 **ugly ass hamster:**  yes pls

mingyu squirms around.

 **bean pole** : dude i just found out that ur boyfriends roommate is   
 **short pole** : what do you want dick  
 **bean pole** : wonwoo  
 **short pole** : wAIT SO SOON IS WONWOO'S ROOMMATE   
 **beanpole** : yEAH  
 **short pole** : hOLY SHIT   
 **short pole** :   
 **short pole** : we just spat at each other.

"we should trade roommates then." he shoves his phone away.

"i agree." wonwoo plops on the ground. "shall we get started?"

"yes juliet-" mingyu moans at the smack.

"wHatthefUck." the frighten boy mutters.

10:43 pm

"and, i think we're done!" mingyu wipes the dripping sweat on his forehead.

"you're such a savior honestly." wonwoo smiles at the assembled desk. "it looks amazing~" he places a wooden frame of a cat on top of it.

"you like cats?"

"i'm basically a cat dad." his face lightens up just by looking at the photo.

"cutie~" he ruffles his brown locks. wonwoo blushes crazily. he then escorts mingyu to the front entrance. "call me whenever you need fixing to do~"

"yes, kim mingyu." he chuckles.

"off i go!" mingyu suddenly pecks his cheeks. he then wonders off without turning back, leaving wonwoo a heated mess.

"what's his deal..." he rubs his cheeks. just processing it made him giggle too much. wonwoo slams the door shut and jumps onto  the couch. before he could take out his phone, he hears a rumbling noise coming from his room.

"freaking ikea."


End file.
